Friends
by AdotD
Summary: Lines blurred; boundaries crossed. They succeeded in destroying their friendship. AU. sasusaku. one shot.


**Helllo! It's been a while. Something _compelled _me to write this fic. It's really a whirlwind of random things. So I apologize if none of it makes sense.**

**As usual, standard Naruto disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p>She stood up and stretched. She inhaled the salty breeze of the sea. Digging her toes into the sand, she threw her head back, glanced at the stars, and then closed her eyes. Feeling the familiar <em>pop<em> of her wrists and shoulders, she smiled and settled back down to where she was sitting.

She felt the thousand shards of glass-somethings jangle in her heart. Metaphorically, of course.

She drove seven hours, just to get to this beach. Away from familiar faces. Away from the usual. It's dark, which allowed her to appreciate the moon and stars even more. Reaching out her pointer finger, she traced a huge S in the sky.

She smiled. Memories started flooding in.

* * *

><p><em>Hi. I'm Sakura. What's your name?<em>

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em>You know, you're actually pretty funny, Sasuke.<em>

"Hn."

* * *

><p><em>He and I broke up.<em>

"You okay?"

_I don't know._

"Since we're on that topic…I'm thinking of ending things with her."

_Really? What happened?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You ran out of meal plan money?<em>

"Maybe."

_Men eat too much. Lucky for you, I have some extra! Let's go eat!_

"You're paying?"

_Hurry up before I change my mind!_

"Hah. Ok."

* * *

><p><em>No sarcasm allowed here, asshole.<em>

"I'm not sarcastic, Sakura. I'm witty."

_Oh shit. That's right, I'm the sarcastic one.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>What's in the bag?<em>

"Soup."

_You bought me soup?_

"Cause you're sick, aren't you?"

_Awwww. Thanks, Sasuke!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Oh my gosh, I danced with that one cute guy last night!<em>

"Yeah? I danced with that one girl."

_Fuck yes. Successful night for the both of us. Wingman/woman each other?_

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em>Fuck Valentine's Day.<em>

"Let's go to that one restaurant."

_That one? But I've never been there before._

"Let's go, then. Order whatever you want."

_REALLY? Awesomeee!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Where are you going for Thanksgiving?<em>

"I have work. Staying here. You?"

_I could go home, but I have a lot of projects due right after Thanksgiving weekend. So maybe I'll just stay here too.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke—good luck on the tournament. Got you some Gatorade! The blue kind. Try not to get your ass kicked, yeah? See you when I get back.<br>_

* * *

><p>"One word: charger."<p>

_Sorry! My phone has been acting up!_

"It's annoying not being able to contact you."

_I know, I know. I'll get a new charger ASAP!  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What you up to?"<p>

_Not studying! I have this crazy exam tomorrow!_

"Wanna go get coffee?"

_Do they have free internet?_

"Yeah."

_Alrighty._

"Be there in 10."

* * *

><p><em>Happy Birthday, Sasuke! Got plans tonight?<em>

"Thanks. Yeah, dinner at the bar. Be there around 10 tonight."

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke…I just lost my job!<em>

"What happened?"

_I fucked up._

"Do you need anything?"

…...

"Do you need a place to stay?"

_...I don't know. Maybe._

"Done."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Happy Birthday."<p>

_Thanks, Sasuke!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't want to do it anymore. I feel bad for your car! It died like 500 times already!<em>

"Sakura, I don't care. Now just put it back to neutral and start the car."

_Fuuuuuuuuuck. Okay.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It's raining out. And these cheap ass heels are crooked. What the hell.<em>

"Here. Piggyback."

_Sure?_

"Yeah."

_Okay. Uhh…here goes!_

"You're heavy."

_Fuck you.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"What you up to?"<p>

_Uhhh…stranded at some random café. I rode the wrong bus so I got off…and now I don't know how I'll get home._

"Which café?"

_Leaf Café, by that Konoha highway, I think? I don't know. Dammit._

"Haha. Stay there. I'll get you."

_Really? OMG thank youuuuu!_

"I'm going that direction anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Merry Christmas, Sasuke!<em>

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura."

* * *

><p>A thousand more memories flashed across the star-lit sky. She heard bits and pieces of both trivial and deep conversations they had. She heard all the witty replies he had to her thought-provoking questions. She pictured his smile. Rare, but gosh darn beautiful whenever it made an appearance.<p>

The sound of the powerful waves broke her reverie. She tore her eyes away from the stars and watched the waves. Feeling the cool breeze dance across her neck, she reached over for her scarf and wrapped it around her head. Reveling at the new-found warmth, she returned her attention to the sea. She glanced at the nearby dock and saw a figure.

She almost laughed.

She chose this beach for a reason. She knew that he sometimes went here with his friends. She knew that she could potentially run into him, but never expected it to happen.

But he's there. Standing at the end of the dock, watching the waves. By himself.

A seven hour drive. _It was the closest beach_, she reminded herself. She couldn't admit that maybe, deep down, she wanted to run into him.

She'll never admit it.

His figure remained still. His hands in his pockets. His soft black hair dancing with the wind.

She couldn't breathe.

"Ten seconds," she whispered to the wind.

_Ten_…

"I like her."

_No shit, Sasuke. But have no fear! I'll wingwoman the fuck outta this._

"Thanks."

_Nine…_

_Uhhh…so we're okay, right?_

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

_Ugh! You know what I mean! Last night. We uhhhh made out. At the club._

"Oh. Yeah. I remember. But I don't at the same time."

_You finished that whole bottle and were drunk the whole night._

"Yeah…I figured. I'm sorry."

_Haha. Well, don't be. We were both drunk. It's just something to laugh about now. It just sucks because everyone saw. Apparently._

"I guess. So…was I a good kisser?"

_You know, Sasuke…I can't remember either._

_Eight…_

_I think I'm over him._

"Yeah? How so?"

_He told me he fooled around with some stripper. I didn't even react._

"That's good."

_Yeah. It feels good!_

"Well, I'm over what's her face."

_Yeah, right._

"I really am."

_Well then, good for us! High-five!_

_Seven_…

"Sakura."

_Hm?_

"Want to fool around?"

_Huh?_

"You heard me."

_Shut the fuck up, Sasuke. Go to sleep!_

"I'm serious."

_Sasuke…_

"Come on."

_…okay._

_Six..._

_Should I move to the other room? Your roommate isn't home._

"It's too late now…"

_Five...  
><em>

_I just want to cuddle. You're a good cuddler._

"I resent that statement."

_Four..._

_Wow._

"What?"

_You're pretty good at that._

"What, it didn't seem like I could?"

_Not really. But um. You've got talent._

"Haha."

_What are you doing?_

"Exploring my talent."

_Sasu-oh!_

_Three..._

_We can totally get away with this._

"Doesn't it bother you, Sakura?"

_Bother me?_

"That our hearts aren't in it?"

_No. I mean, it's just sex._

"So if I have sex with some girl tomorrow, you won't get jealous?"

_Nope!_

"Even by a little?"

_Well, if I rationalize everything, why should I get jealous?_

"If you don't rationalize."

_Hm. Then maybe._

_Two..._

_So you're still in love with her?_

"…."

_And you've been keeping this inside, all along? I was there from the beginning. You could have told me, Sasuke. Talk, and I'll listen._

"That's why. Because you've been there from the beginning. Aren't you tired of hearing about it?"

_I'm your friend. I'm here to listen._

"She's the only one I want, Sakura."

_Believe it or not, I know how that feels, Sasuke._

_O..._

_Sasuke…I like you._

"You're drunk."

_I'm not. I like you._

"Was it because of what we did?"

_No, it's before that._

"Before everything?"

_Yeah._

"I'm not really the best option right now, considering that I'm leaving."

_I know. I tried not to like you. I'm sorry._

_N..._

_Sasuke! It's been a while! How are you?_

"I'm good."

_Anything new?_

"Not really."

_Keep in touch, why don't you!_

"I don't know. Seems like a lot of work."

_What? Keeping in touch?_

"Yeah."

_You're hopeless. Have a nice life._

"You too."

_E..._

_Sasuke! I miss you! Quit being such a stranger!_

"What's up. How are you doing?"

_Good! School. You?_

"Got a job."

_Oh, that's nice! Congratulations!_

"Yeah. I sign my contract next week."

_How exciting! See, Sasuke. It's so easy to keep in touch! I miss our random talks. I'm glad you're doing well._

"Don't know if I'll be able to keep in touch. I'll be gone a lot. But good luck with school."

_Oh, when are you leaving? And for how long?_

"I don't know yet."

_Well, I'd like to know the details when you find out!_

_**Zero**_**.**

He never replied.

Sakura has no idea why it took her forever to realize that he simply doesn't care anymore.

She was desperately trying to hold onto a friendship that had long since faded. He's the type of person who would make an effort when it came to something that he really wanted to do.

In the case of their friendship, there was no effort at all.

Perhaps it's the line that they crossed. Friendships aren't meant to step into that territory. But they did.

The first touch sealed the fate of their friendship.

Sakura tore her eyes away from the figure and started gathering her things.

...

At the dock, Sasuke heard faint rustling sounds. He turned around to find a woman sorting things into her purse. He meant to glance for just a second, but something told his eyes to linger a little longer. He looked at the woman.

...

Sakura shook sand out of her sandals and finally stood up.

_Should I?_ _Why not._

She dared to look.

And found him staring directly at her. Those shards of glass-somethings in her heart just broke into a million more pieces right then and there.

_Will he come over?_

She studied his figure for what seemed like eternity.

And then she giggled.

...

Sasuke was glaring. He really had no idea why he was even curious for one second. The woman is yet another one of those giggling bimbos who liked to look at him. He sighed and turned his head back to the ocean.

...

Sakura remembered that Sasuke resented one aspect of his genetics—his eyes. He's nearsighted, and it's getting slightly worse each year. He probably didn't bother to wear his contact lenses. She briefly reached up and touched the scarf wrapped around her head.

She laughed. _He didn't recognize me._

She sighed. _So this is it, then?_

She looked at him once more. Studying and memorizing the figure.

She remembered how his lips felt.

She remembered how he _really was_ a good cuddler.

She remembered the vulnerability he showed her, during those nights spent in his bed. And floor. And bed. Wherever.

She remembered the pain in his eyes when he confessed that he still had feelings for that girl.

And then she remembered his indifference.

The distance between them was farthest at _that_ moment. And she knew that soon, there won't be a 'them'. No association between a Sakura Haruno and a Sasuke Uchiha.

"It was more than _like_, Sasuke," she declared into the wind.

He was too far to hear anything.

"I'm stupid. I fell in love with you."

The waves were stronger, bigger, and louder this time.

"You'll go far in life. You'll make a difference in this world. I have faith in you."

She took one small step back. She'll miss him. She will miss him so much.

"Bye."

And she turned around and walked away.

...

Sasuke felt unnerved. For some reason, seeing that woman stare at him annoyed him somehow.

Should he look again? _What the hell_.

He expected to see a woman waving frantically at him, but his eyesight was met with an empty space. She was gone.

_Tch_.

Bending down to sit at the edge of the dock, Sasuke located the moon and took a deep breath.

He thought about a friend who would probably love this place at the moment. She hasn't been to a beach in years, and would appreciate the star-lit ceiling and the way the sea reflected the moon.

He could picture her lying down in the sand, enjoying the melody of the waves.

His chest tightened for a second.

"I'm an asshole," he declared into the wind.

His lack of communication condemned their friendship to the depths of oblivion. They shouldn't have crossed the line, but they did. He knew she could catch feelings, but he didn't stop.

And now, there's nothing. Timing was off. Terribly off. If they met at another time and place…

He looked at the sky and watched the stars twinkle with all their might. He closed his eyes and a million memories flashed in a second.

"Sakura," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, folks! Hastily put together, so you might spot 9001 errors (Over 9,000?)<strong>

**Also, I apologize for the lame grammar. I'm rusty as fuck. Haha. And I just _had _to write this and get it done ASAP.**

**For those of you who followed the logic somehow...well, damn. That's awesome.**

**I'd appreciate reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
